Heretofore, in pressure regulators of the prior art variations in the inlet pressure, either would affect outlet pressure and prevent attaining a constant valve, or in the event of operation of the relief valve no provision was made to limit increases in thruput flow due to increases in the inlet pressure. The latter led to buildup of exessive outlet pressure resulting in an unsafe condition.